


Shig

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kix is sick, M/M, but not as much as Jesse, everyone is worried, hardcase is the best bro, which does not happen often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hardcase finds Jesse keeping watch over a sick Kix, and convinces him to take care of himself.





	Shig

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Izzy, who prompted me from tumblr: Caring for each other while ill for Jessix featuring Hardcase.

Hardcase was heading over to the medbay with some tea General Kenobi gave him. Kix had been down with Geonosian swamp flu, and the General brewed him a pot of Shig, with the assurance that it was a Mandalorian preparation, and should be of some help. 

Hardcase was willing to try anything at this point. No one enjoyed Kix being sick, least of all Kix. He didn’t complain or whine, he didn’t even try and work through it when he was  _ really _ laid out. But he always got depressed, like not being able to help others impacted how good a person he was. Which, in Hardcase’s professional opinion, was absolute bantha shit. 

Kix was one of the strongest brothers Hardcase knew. He might not always show it, with his grumpy medic exterior, but he cared  _ so much _ . He looked after every single vod that came through the 501st, and many that didn’t. 

He finally made it to Kix’s sickbed, but paused while still a little ways off, not wanting to disturb the moment. Kix was propped up with a mound of pillows (Hardcase would  _ love _ to know who found those) with Jesse in a chair by his side. It was obvious Jesse had barely moved from his side; his usual scruff was over long, and half of his tattoo was obscured, because he wouldn’t let anyone else cut his hair. He was using as bribery for when Kix got better. Kix always loved that soft intimate routine with him. 

Jesse was holding one of Kix’s hands in his own, and running a cool cloth over Kix’s brow with the other. He looked like he was talking, but when Hardcase focused, he realized Jesse was singing softly. He was taken aback; Jesse didn’t sing often, Hardcase had only heard him sing one other time; after Umbara, Jesse lead the lament for all they lost. 

Jesse attempted to smile as he saw Hardcase, and finished the song. 

“Hey, Jess.” No one thought Hardcase could be quiet, but he knew how to whisper, when it counted.

“Hey.”

“How’s he doin’?”

Jesse scrubbed the hand not holding onto Kix’s hand, down his face, “He just fell asleep. Poke said his fever should break soon, and after that he should recover pretty quick.”

Hardcase nodded, “Why don’t you get some food and take a shower, as you said, he’s asleep, he won’t even know you’re gone.”

Jesse glanced back to Kix with a worried look on his face, like something would happen to him as soon as he left his side. 

“Fine,” Hardcase added, “put it this way. Think of what Kix will say when he wakes up and finds out you didn’t take care of yourself. You know he will. It’s like a sixth sense he has. It’s kind of impressive honestly.”

Jesse actually smiled as Hardcase finished his rambling, but still looked hesitant. 

“Hey, I’ll stay with him. He won’t be alone.” Hardcase held up the container in his hand, “I’ve even got tea from General Kenobi in case he wakes up.”

Jesse sighed and ran his hand over his head, “Yeah, yeah okay. You’ll stay with him?”

Hardcase stood up straight and crossed his heart, “Promise. Won’t leave his side until you get back.” 

Jesse gently kissed the back of Kix’s hand before getting up. He rested his hand on Hardca’se shoulder, “Thanks, Had’ika.”

Hardcase smiled at him before settling in the seat Jesse just vacated, “Anytime. Now go. Eat. Shower. Feel better. You’ll be back in no time.”

Jesse quirked a half smile before heading out of the medbay. Hardcase settled down in his seat, as he got comfortable for his watch over his brother. It was the least he could do, for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Shig is a real thing in universe, and can be read about [here.](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shig)


End file.
